Autotaxin (ATX), also known as ectonucleotide pyrophosphatase/phosphodiesterase family member 2 or ENPP2, is an adipocyte secreted lysophospholipase D that catalyzes the formation of the lipid mediator, lysophosphatidic acid (LPA). Autotaxin expression is enhanced in individuals with certain conditions or diseases.